The 6 Clans: Forestclan
by Rain.Of.Silver.Stars10
Summary: -Includes few characters which are not mine!- Scourge's mate, Silverclaw, is only 4 days pregnant when her mate is killed, so she leaves Bloodclan, hoping to find a better, new life. Soon she finds Forestclan, and has three kits. Ivykit, Stormkit, and Riverkit must fulfil a destiny, that only Skyclan knows!
1. Characters

**-This is set before Scourge die, I do not own Scourge but I do own most of the cats in this story!-**

Characters:

 **Forestclan**

 **Leader** : Greystar- large grey tom with stripes, white underpelt, medium haired, and pale green eyes.

 **Deputy** : Flamefur- Bright orange tabby tom cat, tall and slender, well built, medium haired, and deep blue eyes.

 **Commander:** Brackenstripe- Brown tabby with white spots on shoulders, muscular, well built, short-haired, with amber eyes.

 **Medicine Cat** : Mosstail- White she-cat with light gold paws and a tortiseshell tail, small, fast, rounded claws, long-haired, and amber eyes.

Apprentice, Maplepaw

 **Warriors** :

Crowstripe- Dark grey tom with black stripe down back, large for cat, white muzzle and front left white sock, back right white sock, medium haired, and deep green eyes.

Mothfur- Pale orange she-cat with white under belly and 4 white socks, white tail tip, faint tabby marks, short haired, and pale blue eyes.

Apprentice, Beakpaw

Sootleg- Brown tabby tom with black legs, tall and muscular, best tracker, medium haired, with orange eyes.

Spottedpelt- tortiseshelled she-cat with leaf-green eyes, good tracker, strong and well built, sleek short fur, with white nose and underbelly.

Blackfur- all black broad-shouldered tom, large gold eyes, shorter legs, long hair matted to pelt.

Streamclaw- pale grey she-cat with darker specks of black, small body-built, long legs, hooked claws, and leaf green eyes.

Nightshade-Deep grey/black broad-shouldered tom, long haired, black tabby marks, white back toes, and amber eyes.

 **Apprentices** :

Beakpaw- small black tom with white downward triange between eyes (shape of a beak), 4 white toes and half of tail is white, medium haired, with pale blue eyes.

Maplepaw-white and pale orange colored tabby she-cat, white nuzzle leading to white underbelly all the way to tail tip, medium haired, with pale green eyes.

 **Queens** :

Shiverrose-cream colored she-cat with white patch on chest and hind white toes, long haired, with forest green. Mother of Leafkit and Hawkkit.

Frostcloud- Siamese she-cat with calico face, medium haired, pure black tail, with amber eyes. Mother of Flowerkit and Rootkit.

Snaketail-Tortiseshell she-cat with broad shoulders and short legs, medium hair, and sky blue eyes. Mother of Firekit, Icekit, and Woodkit.

 **Elders** :

Grassclaw- pale tabby tom cat, with short fur, extra front claws, no white, and tip of left ear is missing, and pale green eyes.

Mousefoot- Grey tabby she-cat with half-gone tail and white underbelly. White face to eyes, and complete white tail, and pale green eyes.

Patchedspeck- Calico she-cat with white spotted chest and belly, white half-tail with white ear tips, and frost blue eyes.


	2. Prologue

The starry night sky shone brightly as the she-cat drew near to the bushes. She could hear mate speaking clearly as he planned his attack with another warrior. The padded into the clearing, and the two cats blankly nodded at her. "Hello, my dear Silverclaw." The black tom lightly touched his nose to her mouth as he meowed softly. His red studded collar shone in the dark, and his piercing blue eyes met hers. "When will you attack?" She lifted her gaze to look into his icy eyes. "We will attack as dawn. I want you to take Frozenfire with you, and leave. Go back to our den in the upwalkers town." She nodded solemnly, and turned to find the other queen. After she passed the thicket where she was staying she began calling. "Frozenfire? Where are you?" She heard a wail from ahead, and pricked her ears. It wailed again, but this time, it came much more clear to her. It was Frozenfire! Silverclaw bounded ahead to come to her friend's aid, but s soon as she spotted her friend, she knew there was nothing she could do. A fox had her neck, while another pulled on the tail. Two more viciously circled, ready to pounce in for the kill. A pang of sorrow hit Silverclaw, and she knew this was the last she would see of her sister. For a moment, there gazes' locked, fear and pain striking though her sister's eyes. It hit Silverclaw like a tidal wave, she knew she had to get away, as fast as she could, and warn the others. Turning around, she bounded back to the clearing in a few miserable heartbeats. "Scourge!" She wailed before falling to the ground in a coughing fit.

He appeared, followed by two more warriors. "Foxes! They got Frozenfire! I couldn't save her! I was too badly outnumbererd!" A shudder of adrenaline passed through her as she choked out the painful words. "I swear if I any see any of those creature, I will claw their throats out!" Scourge promised trying to sound comforting. He curled up next to her and licked her forehead, attempting to calm her down. She didn't sleep that night, for visions of the dreaded incident kept creeping to her mind. She let out a shreak of pain and regret come through her mouth as she cried herself to sleep, finally able to close her eyes.

The next morning, the sun hung bleakly over the misty morning sky. The bloodclan patrol had already left, leaving her alone in the woods. "I don't know if you can hear me, but I swear to Starclan that I won't let anything happen to you!" She quietly hissed under her breath to her kits. Padding toward the upwalker territory, she heard a hiss behind her. Frozen in horror, she turned to see a startled looking Bloodclan apprentice, staring at her with wild eyes. The one word he hissed at her still hung through the air as fear crept through her limbs. He gasped, and then pasted out from a long gash on his back. "Run!..."


	3. Chapter 1

Sweat rolled down Silverclaw's wide stomach. She had been traveling for three nights, and was ready to rest. She stopped under a willow tree, just next to an upwalker house. The stench didn't bother her, because she had been raised around them in Bloodclan. Slumping against the tree, she thought she heard the noise of paws, quietly padding on the ground. She shrunk closer to the trunk, wishing that she would fall into it. Her ears twitched as she recognized the chattering of two cats, obviously apprentices, and caught the smell of forest. Quietly as she could, she climbed the tree, hoping to get an overview of the two oncoming apprentices. When she finally reached a branch about four tail-lengths off the ground, she stopped climbing, to out of breath to go any farther. "I am so excited! Snaketail is going to be having her kits soon!" The female of the apprentices meowed excitedly. The other, a black tom, stared ahead, with his ears perked.

Silvercloud slightly panted, and the apprentices stopped. _You couldn't of heard that!_ She held her breath as their fur began to bristle and they looked around. The black apprentice's gaze locked with hers, and he called out to her. "Who are you and what are you doing on forestclan territory?" His voice hinted a snarl rising in his throat, and his sister touched her nose to his shoulder. "I am Silverclaw, mate of Scourge, leader of Bloodclan. Who are you?" Her pelt began to bristle at the thought of having to fight her way out. "We will not hurt you, but you are trespassing on Forestclan territory. I am Maplepaw, and this is my brother, Beakpaw!" He shot her a warning glance and flicked his tail, signaling Silverclaw to come down.

Climbing down wearily, she halted a few tail-lengths away. Maplepaw purred softly and quietly to her brother, "Look, she is expecting kits!" Silverclaw guessed that was not for her to hear, but she answered anyway. "Yes, I am, and if you try to touch a single hair on their head I will rip you to shreads!" Beakpaw's fur bristled once again as the pregnant she-cat and him stared at each other for a moment. "If you want you or your _kits_ to live I suggest you come with us!" Nerves edged away at Silverclaw, but she reluctantly agreed.

The followed the two apprentices out of the willow tree and to the top of the hill that overlooked the tree. On the opposite side of the hill, a forest lay, stretching for as far as she could see. Padding next to Maplepaw, the young she-cat began filling her in. "There are six clans. Snowclan, who live in the north in the high mountains of Three-Peaks. It is said that they live in caves, and have fur as long as our tails to help them survive no-leaf. Then to the northeast there is Swampclan. They live in a swamp, just below the mountains. It is obviously hard to find prey there, but whenever we pass them on border patrols, they are streaked with mud, which I would think helps them camoflauge. Then below Swampclan, to our southeast, there is Jungleclan. The swamp pretty much turns into a jungle, with giant trees with crazy roots, and vines, and exotic plants everywhere! Which by the way, are good for curing some diseases, so we often get bundles of herbs from them. Then south of us all, there is Desertclan. They live in an oasis, not far from the jungle. I personally hate it because of the giant sandstorm's that occur. But they seem to like it."

By the time she finished, several more cat scents flooded over Silverclaw like a tidal wave. Peering at the strange cats with various eye colors, they all seemed to be asking one question. "Who is she?" Beakpaw flicked with his tail for the cats to clear a path, and he led the silver cat strait to what looked like the leader. He was snapping orders at cats, and finally spotted the three approaching cats. He dipped his head respectfully to the apprentices, signaling them to leave. Silverclaw could hear the blood pounding in her ears as the giant grey tom approached her. "Who might you be?" He spoke in a deep tone, not friendly, but not hostile either. Dipping her head respectfully she began. "I am Silverclaw, from Bloodclan." Her steady blue eyes met the leader's as he seemed to be soaking in her words. "And why have you come to us?" The fur on her pelt began bristling and she unsheathed her caws, sinking them into the mud below her. "I did not chose to. I was passing by, looking for a new home, when Beakpaw and Maplepaw found me." His gaze swept over her body as he stared dumbfounded at her stomach. "Why do you look for a new home? You said you belonged to Bloodclan." Twitching her ears agitatedly, she continued, "because my clan left me!" She spat it out quickly before she even realized the tone she had used it in. "Sorry..."

"Would you like to stay with Forestlan, seeing that you are expecting kits and looking for a new home?" The question left Silverclaw shocked. She had only just got there and he was already asking her to stay with them! _Fox-dung to that! But if it is for the kits, I will."_ She nodded her agreement, and the tom dipped his head once more. "Forgive me for not introducing myself. I am Greystar, leader of Forestclan. This is Flamefur, the deputy of Forestclan, and Brackenstripe, the commander of Forestclan." He took turns flicking his tail from first the bright orange tabby, to a brown tabby with a crooked tail. Each nodded, then padded away. "Follow," he spoke as he turned and padded to a small clearing, surrounded by blackberry bushes. He padded into a cave made inside of one, and three she-cats sat inside, two which had kits of their own. "Hello Greystar," a siamese she-cat meowed respectfully to him. "Who is this?" Another she-cat, a calico, snapped at him. "This is Silverclaw, she just arrived, and I expect you to make her feel welcome! This is Shiverrose, Frostcloud, and Snaketail." He nodded to a cream colored she-cat, then the siamese, then the calico. "I will be back to check on you later, most of the clan is currently gone on hunting patrols or patrolling the border, but when they arrive, I will call a gathering and introduce you." He turned and left the den, leaving Silverclaw's belly in a knot. _It happened so fast! I barely even agreed to stay! "_ That will be your bed," Shiverrose nodded to a clump of fresh moss towards the back of the den. "Thanks Shiverrose," she stalked back to her new bed and laid down, surprised at how comfortable it was. Soon, sleep claimed her, and her eyes shut for the first time in three days.


	4. Chapter 2

Silverclaw woke to a paw, prodding her side. "Get up! Greystar wants to introduce you." The sharp tone informed her that it was Snaketail speaking. She stood and shook herself, giving herself a few quick licks before leaving the den after Snaketail. Cats were gathered in groups, some looking worried, some looking angry, and some looking pleased. "Up here," Snaketail called from a mound of dirt. She followed her up the mound, and stopped at a tree surrounded by the leader, deputy, and commander. "Greetings, Silverclaw, I expect you slept well?" Flamefur was meowing to her as the clan leader leapt into the small tree above all the other peering faces. "Let all cat's old enough to hunt gather here underneath the Clantree for a clan meeting!" His yowl echoed through the clearing as cats began emerging from dens. Shiverrose appeared outside of the nursery with her two black kits. "As you all know, we have a new cat, Silverclaw!" All eyes turned to her and her pelt flourished in embarrassment. "We found her by the upwalker den, tired and hungry. Now this clan welcomes her, for she carries kits that could be of great value to us, along as her! If you disagree that she should join, say so now, or forever hold your tongue." His gaze flicked through the clearing from cat to cat. Finally, a large grey tom stepped forward, looking alot like Greystar. "How do you know her clan left her, how do we know they didn't _banish_ her?" Fury rised in Silverclaw's claws as she tried to control her anger. "They would never!" She hissed, staring at him with a challenging gaze.

"If that is so, that is the past, and what matters is the present. Silverclaw, Flamefur will be taking you to our training hollow, where we train our apprentices, and he is goung to quiz you, mentally and physically. If you wish to join, you must take this test. Do you accept?" She hesitated a moment, thinking of what would be the beast answer. Finally after a few moments, she nodded. "I do."

"Very well, tomorrow at sunrise, you will meet Flamefur here, to discuss what you will be doing." She sighed, and waited for Greystar to jump down from the tree until she turned to go back to her den. The clusters of cats slowly broke away as they all returned to there den fir the night. Right before she entered her den, she heard a faint hiss from Flamefur. She turned to see the orange deputy padding towards her. "Hello, Flamefur." She kept her gaze steady, trying not to let it slip to the ground. "Hi there Silverclaw," he lightly flicked her flank with his tail as he continued. "After the test tomorrow, do you want to go hunting together? If its okay with you?" Rage filled her from tail-tail to nose at the thought of him wanting to get closer to her. _I have a mate!_ She silently hissed inside her head as she glared at the tom and entered the nursery, ignoring his question. _Surely Scourge is fine, right? I would never even think of finding a new mate at the prospect of him still being alive!_ Complaining herself to sleep, she finally fell asleep for the night, not wanting to ever get up.


	5. Chapter 3

It was the crack of dawn when Silverclaw awoke to a cat meowing her name. Looking around, the other 3 queens were still in their moss beds. Finally she realized it was Flamefur. The deputy was standing at the entrance to the den, meowing her name. "What is your problem?" She hissed at him, "Greystar said to meet at dawn at the tree!"

"I decided to go earlier, and you weren't awake! Now get up, you're waisting time." Rising to her paws, she glared at the tom as she passed him leaving the nursery. "Where to?" He flicked his tail at her, motioning her to follow. They padded out of camp and around to the back. Passing trees, a river came into within ear shot. "Is that a river?" The deputy looked at her in surprise. "Well, yes it is. I can barely hear that, how can you?" She shrugged, taking the lead and padding towards it. She stooped low to take a drink, keeping her eyes open watching her surroundings.

"Come along now," Flamefur padded up the river where they came across a fallen tree, about a tail-length wide. "Are you sure that's safe?" He nodded, and leapt onto it. She followed him, more carefully though. On the other side of the river, they came into another clearing, surrounded by trees. The grass was long, but padded down as if lots of animals had been walking on it. "Lets see what you know. You are going to have to fight me, but I don't think that will be much of a problem considering all the threats you keep making to keep your kits safe, keep them safe _from me._ "

He lunged at her unexpectedly, and she swirved our of the way, pouncing on him when he landed. Sheathed claws raked her stomach and pushed her off. She hissed, pinning her ears and baring he teeth at the deputy. Her fur began to bristle and she lunged at him, swiping her claw across his nose. Immediently, she dodged his blow and scampered around him to his haunched where she tackled him from the back. She pressed one of her paws against his throat while the other three held his body down.

A glow of happiness shone in his eyes as he nodded to her. "Goodjob, but next time I won't go easy on you. The only reason I did this time was because you are pregnant." She purred her amusement, "Yeah right!" He let out a _mrrow_ of laughter and touched his nose to hers. This time, she didn't pull away. "Up next, you have until sun-high. Catch as much prey as you can. Go!" He meowed as she sprang into the bushes. The brambles brushed against her pelt as she bolted through them. Finally, she reached a giant oak tree. Opening her mouth, she caught the scent of rabbit. A few seconds later, she spotted it, by one of the gnarled roots of the oak. She dropped into the hunters crouch and moved downwind. Snaking towards it, she finally lept, killing it with a swift blow to the head.

She buried it under one of the roots and marked her scent on it. Opening her mouth again, she scented a stale smell of mouse. She followed it, leading away from the oak, it led her to the middle of a forest. Suddenly, the smell of fox mingled with the smell of mouse. Giving up, she turned to look for more. A vole caught her eye, so she pounced and killed it.

Silverclaw returned back to the training hollow with a rabbit, two squirrels, a vole, and three mice. Flamefur laid on a rock at the other side, with his eyes closed. Setting the fresh kill down, she yowled to him. "Hey, mouse-dung! Are you gonna sleep all day or come and judge?" He lifted his head and gazed at her for a minute before leaping down and padding over to her. "Wow, good job!" She purred her thanks and asked, "So did I 'qualify'?" He nodded, then added, "Yes, now lets get back to camp." Each picked up some food, and headed back to camp.


	6. Chapter 4

The two cats padded back into camp carrying all the fresh kill Silverclaw caught. "Good hunt I take it?" Greystar appeared, padding towards them from his tree. "Actually it was all her!" Flamefur flicked his tail towards her. "Good job! May I talk to you alone Flamefur?" The orange tom nodded and padded away, following the grey tom.

Silverclaw walked over to the fresh kill pile and picked out a plump rabbit. She carried it over to a shady spot by the nursery. A pale orange and white she-cat padded up, and sat down besides the striped silver she-cat. "I am Mothfur, what's your name?"

"I am Silverclaw." She said swiftly between bites.

"Your the new cat, right?"

"Yep."

"Your really pretty, I wish I was a silver tabby. Are you expecting kits? I'm not trying to sound rude!"

"Your not sounding rude," Silverclaw let out a chuckle and continued, "yes, I am expecting kits, and thank you."

"Your welcome, have you begun thinking of names yet?"

"Not het, but from the looks of how big I am compared to how far along I am, I would say I will have about at most five."

"If its okay with you, I could help you think of names?"

"Sure, thank you. Have you ever had kits?"

"No, I am waiting for that special tom. Nightshade is cute, but I don't think he likes me back." Her gaze glanced down as she thought of him.

"I am sure you will find yours someday. Come on, lets think of some names. My number one tom name is Stormkit, but I like Ivykit for a girl, just not sure if it should be my number one."

"Stormkit is ADORABLE! And I like Ivykit too, but I like the name Riverkit more for a she-kit. Lets come up with five names for a tom, and five for a she-kit."

"One for boy is Stormkit, and one for girl is Riverkit. Another for girl could be Ivykit. What do you think about Shadekit or Greykit?"

"Shadekit is cute, but Greykit would only work if it was a grey cat, how about, Thornkit? And how about Mousekit or Birdkit for a girl?"

"Yeah, I see your point, and Birdkit is cute. Birchkit is cute for a boy as well."

"Nah, Birchkit isn't one of my favorites. I like Ravenkit though."

"Ravenkit is cute. So Stormkit, Shadekit, Ravenkit, for boys, and Riverkit, Ivykit, and Birdkit for girls."

"What about Nightkit, like for after the dad if one is black? Or Thornkit or Bearkit. Wolfkit is good too."

"I like Nightkit and Thornkit, and Mistykit or Rainkit for girls."

"Those are both really cute, so we have all 10 names! Now lets talk about you and my brother!" Mothfur meowed, staring knowingly at Silverclaw. "There is nothing going on between Flamefur and I!"

"Everybody sees it. There is obviously something."

"Oh, sure!" Silverclaw turned around and padded away.


End file.
